


Fitz-Simmons: Where It All Began

by amandak0312



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Jemma Simmons-centric, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz-centric, POV Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: My take on how/when Fitz and Simmons met for the first time. Not canon but I'd really like it to be. This will be a two-part story. Published on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 10





	1. Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not canon at all, but I'd like to think this is how Leo and Jemma met for the first time.

Jemma closed the door to her Cellular and Molecular Biology class behind her. She was listening to Taylor Swift through her earbuds when an unfamiliar woman walked up to her. 

“Can I help you, Ma’am?” Jemma asked, stuffing her earbuds in her backpack. 

“Miss Jemma Anne Simmons?” the woman asked, startling Jemma. The latter gave the former a once-over. The woman was not much taller than Jemma but radiated power. She had dark skin and hair cropped close to her head. She was dressed in a business suit and had a pin over her heart, which Jemma noticed. The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. 

“Yes, who are you?” Jemma asked although she was starting to piece together the answer. 

“My name is Anne Weaver, an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m sure you’re familiar with the organization and what we do?”

Jemma nodded in response to the question. Of course she did. Peggy Carter. Howard Stark. Captain America and the Super--Soldier Serum. Of course she was familiar with S.H.I.E.L.D. Jemma cleared her throat before answering. “What can I do for S.H.I.E.L.D., Miss Weaver?” 

“We have been watching you, Jemma,” Weaver gestured with a head nod. “You’ve been a person of special interest for a while now. Graduating from St. Elizabeth’s Catholic School at the age of 15? And now, at the age of 21, the holder of a Ph.D. in Biotechnology? Very ambitious for a young woman your age, if you ask me.”

Jemma nodded again at this acknowledgment. “Yes, but what do my achievements have to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.?” She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but dared not to hope shall she be disappointed. 

Weaver paused before replying. “Miss Jemma Anne Simmons, I would like to formally invite you to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Academy of Science and Technology next semester. We would like to see what ideas a bright woman like you could come up with under our wing.” 

Jemma felt her mouth gape at the statement. Her, a part of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Academies? This was a dream come true.

Jemma sighed as she flipped through one of the textbooks she received from Miss Weaver, not really retaining the words printed on the paper. She was nervous: after all, it was her first semester with S.H.I.E.L.D., and she was one of the two youngest students to enroll. 

“Oh, thank you, Miss Weaver, for this amazing offer!” Jemma squealed in excitement, attempting to calm herself down but failing. Weaver gave a small smile at her enthusiasm. 

“Of course, Jemma. Now, there will be one other student your age also going to the Academy next semester. His name is Leopold Fitz. I want you to get acquainted with him, make friends with him. I have a feeling you two will create great things.”

Jemma nodded at this. “Yes, Miss Weaver. How will I know who he is?”

Weaver chuckled before replying. “He will be coming to the Academy from Dunsinane Hill College in Scotland. If you hear a heavy Scottish accent when you start classes next semester, I can almost guarantee that it will be Mr. Fitz.”

She was supposed to meet the other student Miss Weaver talked about, Leopold Fitz, today. Jemma didn’t really know much about him, except for the fact that he was coming from Dunsinane Hill College and was the same age as her. 

“Uh- excuse me?” she heard a thick Scottish accent behind her. Weaver’s words rang in her head. That must be him. After quickly taking a moment to maintain her composure, Jemma turned around and saw the handsome young man behind her. He was a ginger, with a beard starting to sprout from his chin. He seemed to be not much taller than Jemma and stood with clearly-feigned confidence. He was a handsome one, Jemma could give him that. 

“Are you-?” Jemma started before Leopold responded. 

“Leopold James Fitz at your service, ma’am. You can call me Fitz,” he replied, before realizing he interrupted the British woman. “I’m so sorry, where are my manners?” he held his hand out, which Jemma gladly took.

“Quite alright, Fitz. Since I get to call you by your last name, it’s only fair you call me by mine. I’m Simmons, Jemma Simmons,” she flashed a smile at him. Fitz straightened his back. 

“You’re very beautiful, Miss Simmons,” Fitz blushed, which elicited a genuine chuckle from Simmons, who had gone pink in the cheeks. 

“Why, thank you. What a gentleman you are,” Simmons answered, before a brief moment of silence fell over the two. “What are you here for, Fitz?”

“Electrical engineering. I’ve been passionate about it since I was a lad,” he answered, shyly resting his hands behind his back. Jemma thought he looked quite cute, in his corduroy jacket with patches at the elbows. She found a certain elegance to the way he dressed, although his personality didn’t exactly say the same. “What about you?”

“Medical-based Biotech,” she replied, before promptly closing her textbooks and slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Do you want to grab some Starbucks with me?” she asked, silently hoping he’d say yes. “It’s about a five-minute walk from here. We can talk there!”

Fitz nodded eagerly, grateful for the offer. “I’d love that.” 

Jemma held her hand out to him to shake once more. “Well Fitz, looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” 

Fitz nodded again, taking her hand in his. “I wholeheartedly agree.”


	2. Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Fitz's perspective on meeting Simmons for the first time.

Leopold was making his way to the other end of his college campus, phone in hand. He was one of the youngest students in his grade level, at the age of 21 with a Ph.D. in Electrical Engineering. His 3rd hour had just ended so he was making his way to the cafeteria to get a pastry or two. His stomach growled to Leopold’s amusement. He adjusted the strap of his slipping bookbag.

“Hang on now, I’ve got to ask James where he is,” he quietly scolded his angry stomach. 

Leopold: Hey, James, meet you in the cafeteria in 3 minutes? 

James: Can’t today, bud. I have a date with Emily. 

Leopold: No worries. See you next hour? 

James: Definitely. Emily says hi. 

Sighing, Leopold slipped his phone in his pocket. Stood up again. He felt his mood brighten when he finally reached the cafeteria, and surprisingly, it wasn’t as crowded as it normally was. Licking his lips at the thought of biting into a blackberry crumble bar, he scurried inside and set his bag down at the nearest table. 

The second the bag thumped onto the table, an elderly man slid into the chair opposite of Leopold. The man sat quietly looking up at the Scot’s face, much to Leopold’s confusion.

“I’m sorry, sir, were you sitting here? I can move,” Leopold started before reaching for his bookbag. The man didn’t look like any he’d seen before. From his 6 years at this school, he’s never seen this man. 

“Wait,” the man stated, which prompted Leopold to set his bag down again. “Please, take a seat.” 

Not knowing what else to do, Leopold sat opposite of the strange man. “Do I know you?” he asked. 

“Not yet, but you will,” the man replied, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “My name is Franklin Hall, and I work with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. in America” the man paused before continuing. “I trust you’re familiar with this organization?” 

Leopold thought for a moment. He was somewhat familiar with S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn’t know the details, but he knew the organization was a counter-terrorism agency that operated on a national and global scale. 

“I’m only somewhat familiar with S.H.I.E.L.D. sir,” he responded honestly. “But why is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent speaking with someone like me?” 

“Well, Leopold James Fitz, we have been watching you,” this statement took Leopold aback. “We are very impressed with your achievements from the past few years. From what I’ve been told, you graduated from the Edinburgh Private Institution for Boys at the age of 15 and are currently the holder of a Ph.D. in Electrical Engineering. We are very impressed, to say the least. I’m here today to cordially invite you to attend S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Academy of Science and Technology next semester. We think you would make a great addition to the Academy with your bright ideas.”

Leopold needed a moment to process all this. Him, working with S.H.I.E.L.D.? A world-famous organization interested in him? One that will allow him to help change the world? He raised his head confidently, a huge smile on his face. 

“I accept your invitation, sir.” 

Leopold smiled fondly as he went over that memory. The few months after that exchange with Dr. Hall brightened his spirits. Although he had to say goodbye to James, Emma, and most importantly his mother, he believed being invited to S.H.I.E.L.D. was fate. Now, he was making his way to the library of the Academy, where he would be meeting Jemma Simmons, a woman his age who was also invited for the semester. 

“Oh, and Mr. Fitz, before I forget,” Hall continued. Fitz was still smiling. “There will be one other woman your age joining the Academy this year. Her name is Jemma Simmons. I want you to find her when you move, get friendly with her.” 

“Of course, Dr. Hall, but how will I know what she looks like?” Fitz asked. 

“The Director of the Academy, Anne Weaver, spoke with her a few days ago. She said that Miss Simmons frequently wears ponytails and speaks with a British accent. From what I can predict from the little information she gave me, I believe she should have pale skin and brown hair.” 

Leopold nodded at this information, storing it in his brain for later. “Of course. Thank you again, Dr. Hall.”

Leopold had been walking through the vast library for about 5 minutes at this point. He kept repeating the information Dr. Hall gave him in his head. Pale skin. Brown hair. British accent. Ponytail. Pale skin. Brown hair. British accent. Ponytail. There. That must be her. 

Behind one of the many bookshelves, a young woman sat alone at a table, muttering to herself. She had a British accent, all right. She was flipping through the pages of a textbook: one of the textbooks Dr. Hall had given him yesterday. Absentmindedly, he could tell. 

He quietly cleared his throat to avoid startling the woman. “Uh- excuse me?” The woman’s back straightened before whipping her head around to face him. Oh. She was very beautiful. 

“Are you-?” she started before Leopold interrupted. Too many thoughts were rushing in his head at once. 

“Leopold James Fitz at your service ma’am. You can call me Fitz.” he quickly got out, before realizing Miss Simmons hadn’t even finished speaking yet. He felt his cheeks grow hot. “I’m so sorry, where are my manners?” he held his hand out, feeling his palms sweat. Jemma took his hand in her own, a big smile on her face. 

“Quite alright, Fitz. Since I get to call you by your last name, it’s only fair you call me by mine. I’m Simmons, Jemma Simmons,” her smile brightened and Fitz felt himself grow warmer inside. He straightened his back.

“You’re very beautiful, Miss Simmons,” Fitz said without thinking before clamping his mouth shut. He watched as Simmons’ cheeks grew tinted with pink as she chuckled. Her laugh was adorable. 

“Why, thank you. What a gentleman you are,” Simmons replied. “What are you here for, Fitz?”

“Electrical engineering. I’ve been passionate about it since I was a lad,” he answered, resting his hands behind his back, feeling the current placement of his arms was awkward. Simmons was certainly a breath of fresh air. “What about you?”

“Medical-based Biotech,” she replied. She reached over and shut her textbooks and swiftly slung her backpack over her shoulder. “Do you want to grab some Starbucks with me?” she asked, the offer surprising Fitz. “It’s about a five-minute walk from here. We can talk there!”

Fitz nodded eagerly, grateful for the offer. Maybe moving to the States wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. “I’d love that.” 

Jemma held her hand out to him, which he shook once more. “Well Fitz, looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” 

Fitz nodded again, taking her hand in his. That funny feeling of warmth settled in his chest again. “I wholeheartedly agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, guys! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in denial that Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is over, but Alya is the cutest!!


End file.
